La entrevista a los hermanos Taishō
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [COMPLETO] A Kagome le han enviado una tarea en la escuela: deberá entrevistar a dos hombres, a los que les hará una serie de preguntas al azar. Ya tiene a Inuyasha, pero Miroku se ha ido a una aldea vecina y Shippo es solo un niño, además Koga se encuentra en otra región con su manada. Sólo le queda una opción... ¿qué podría salir mal?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Porque cabe aclarar que si InuYasha fuera mio, Sesshomaru habría salido desnudo al menos diez veces.

Espero que les guste y que se diviertan leyéndolo, pues yo lo hice mientras lo escribía.

* * *

**La entrevista a los hermanos Taishō.**

**Prólogo. **

_«Ay no... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Miroku se ha ido con Sango a una aldea cercana a eliminar un espíritu maligno y Koga se ha ido con su manada a otra región... ¿quizá Shippo? No, es solo un pequeño, y estás preguntas son algo... ¡Oh Dios! Ni siquiera se como voy a hacer para preguntarle esto a Inuyasha. De acuerdo Kagome, respira, esto será muy sencillo. Es sólo una entrevista y es una nota importante, pero ¡necesito encontrar a otro joven para entrevistar ahora!»_

La mente de Kagome era como un remolino en ese momento. La chica iba manejando su bicicleta hasta llegar a la aldea donde se encontraban Inuyasha y el pequeño Shippo, quizá ellos podrían ayudarle con su urgencia.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó el demonio zorro cuando vio a la joven acercándose.

Finalmente cuando dejo su transporte recostado en un árbol y fue corriendo al encuentro con sus amigos.

—¿Pero por qué has demorado tanto? —empezó a refunfuñar Inuyasha como hacía siempre que Kagome se retrasaba en llegar, pero ella no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, necesitaba volver enseguida hiciera la entrevista, ya que debía entregarla mañana.

—Inuyasha necesito tu ayuda —dijo desesperada y algo agitada por haber pedaleado tan deprisa.

Este enseguida se dispuso a sacar a Colmillo de Acero, pero Kagome lo detuvo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Shippo escuchaba atento la conversación.

—No, no me refiero a esa clase de ayuda.

El hanyo parpadeó confundido mientras dejaba a su grandiosa espada en su lugar.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó inocente mientras se rascaba una se sus orejas de perro.

Luego de que Kagome le explicara al medio demonio la tarea que le había sido asignada («_¿Qué es una entrevista?» «¡Eso es lo de menos, Inuyasha!») _este accedió a ser uno de los entrevistados, pero a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría quien podría ser el segundo. Esperaron a que Miroku y Sango llegaran, pero al parecer se quedarían a dormir en la aldea vecina. Se habían dado casi por vencido, cuando de repente una presencia se empezó a sentir en el lugar en donde los dos estaban sentados. Inuyasha se supo de pie y saco a Colmillo de Acero, enseguida Kagome lo imito y se preparó con su arco y flecha, pero ambos bajaron un poco sus armas al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Sesshomaru? —dijeron ambos al unisono.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno este es sólo el prólogo, en el primer capítulo pasaré directamente a la entrevista sin dar muchas explicaciones de como Sesshomaru accedió bueno... Rin tuvo algo que ver con eso, es todo lo que diré.

**Eva.**


	2. La entrevista

**Capítulo I: La entrevista.**

Kagome resopló mirando la lista de preguntas, por alguna razón estaba sonrosada. Bueno... ¿y de qué otro modo se podría estar? Cualquiera que mirase esa escena creería que los tres estaban locos. Sentados en el suelo frente a la joven estaban los dos hermanos que se odiaban a muerte. Inuyasha estaba notablemente incómodo y constantemente hacía gestos de disgusto, Sesshomaru por otra parte estaba extremadamente serio, incluso más de lo normal. Kagome nunca se había sentido tan incómoda y extraña a la misma vez. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

¿Y cómo se había visto Sesshomaru envuelto en todo esto? Pues si, por culpa de la pequeña Rin...

* * *

—_Sesshomaru, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha._

_El demonio le dedico una mirada llena de repugnancia y se limito a responder con una cortante respuesta._

—_Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo y se dispuso a caminar con Rin y Jaken detrás, fue allí cuando la pequeña saludo a Kagome y le llamo mucho la atención el objeto que sostenía en sus manos (era una bonita y colorida carpeta en la que tenía las hojas con las preguntas, era muy llamativa y más para una niña pequeña)._

—¡Kagome! _—saludó la chiquilla con su dulce y suave voz —¿Qué es eso que llevas en las manos? —preguntó como la curiosa que era. Sesshomaru se detuvo al ver que Rin no avanzaba junto con el. _

_—Eh... es solo una carpeta, aquí tengo una tarea que debo realizar —respondió amablemente._

_La pequeña humana agrandó sus ojos._

_—¿Y que clase de tarea es esa? —inquirió de nuevo._

_—Verás, necesito hacerle unas preguntas a dos chicos, pero solo tengo a Inuyasha, ya que los demás se han ido y..._

_—¡El señor Sesshomaru puede ayudarte con eso! —dijo muy entusiasmada la niña —¿Verdad que si amo? _

_A Kagome casi se le cae el alma a los pies e Inuyasha miraba la escena con la boca abierta y las cejas muy arriba. Estaba atento a la reacción de Sesshomaru, ¿mataría a esa niña por semejante osadía?_

_El demonio hizo un sonido, parecía como un quejido._

_—No seas ridícula, Rin —le espetó a la niña algo enfadado —Vamos, camina. _

_Pero ella no se iba a dar por vencido tan deprisa._

_—¡Pero señor Sesshomaru no le cuesta nada! Además ahora íbamos a descansar, no hay una misión importante por realizar. Por favor... Kagome es mi amiga y quiero que haga su tarea —dijo en un tono mucho más dulce que el habitual y con sus ojitos miraba a Sesshomaru de una forma esperanzada y este al fin y al cabo, apreciaba a su humana y si hacer esa estúpida tarea era lo que le hacía feliz, pues lo haría entonces._

* * *

La joven carraspeo.

—Bien —empezó con un hilo de voz —voy a decir la pregunta y primero responderá Sesshomaru y luego tú, Inuyasha.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero por qué este idiota primero! —empezó a armar su escándalo, pero lo menos que quería Kagome es que el yokai se fuera y todo se dañara, así que con solo una palabra logro calmar al hanyo.

—¡Abajo! —gritó —Bien, ahora, Sesshomaru —prosiguió y rió nerviosamente, pero este seguía con su expresión terriblemente seria —empecemos.

Kagome acomodo sus hojas y carraspeo nuevamente. ¡Pero que nerviosa estaba!

—Bueno, tu nombre completo por favor.

—Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Bien —contestó, pero claro que no estaba "bien" —¿Inuyasha?

—Ay, pero que tonta, es obvio que es Taisho también.

—Sí, ya no importa —Kagome ignoro el insulto de Inuyasha. En realidad había pensado que de pronto Inuyasha tenía el apellido de su madre, pero por prudencia no dijo nada más y prosiguió —¿Qué edad tienes, Sesshomaru?

El demonio frunció un poco el ceño y contestó con algo de sarcasmo.

—Más de dos mil años.

La joven se ruborizo por completo y anotó algo en el papel.

—¿Y tu, Inuyasha?

Él dudo y se rascó su cabeza.

—Veamos... diez, cincuenta, dos, cuatro, uhm... ugh, ¿para qué quieres saber esto Kagome? —preguntó enfadado.

—¡Abajo! —gritó _—_Yo hago las preguntas, no tu. La siguiente: ¿Qué actividades practicas en tu tiempo libre?

—Matar a los que se interponen en mi camino —contestó con una voz de témpano el yokai, Inuyasha dobló los ojos y refunfuño en murmullos.

Kagome sólo rió nerviosamente. Eso sería más difícil de lo que pensaba...

—¿Y tu?

—¡Ja! Pues muchas cosas —se jacto Inuyasha —, luchar contra monstruos y demonios, buscar los fragmentos de la perla, buscar a Naraku, salvarte de los peligros que hay aquí, ir a visitarte a tu mundo, comer las cosas extrañas que traes del otro lado...

—¡Con eso es suficiente! —lo frenó la joven y anotó —Sesshomaru, ¿cuál es tu alimento favorito?

El demonio sólo la miro fijamente, con eso bastó para que Kagome no exigiera una respuesta y anotara.

—¿Y la tuya Inuyasha?

—¡Pero si el no ha contestado! Eso es trampa, ¡no tengo porque contestar!

—Así es como demuestras la poca madurez de medio demonio que tienes, me das pena... —comentó Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados mientras hacía un gesto de disgusto.

—¡Y eso que tiene que ver! ¡Te destr...! —empezó Inuyasha listo para sacar su espada.

—¡ABAJOOOOOO! —gritó más fuerte que nunca Kagome —Inuyasha, cállate y madura. Sólo son diez preguntas, limítate a responderlas.

El hanyo dijo algo que no se entendió mientras su cara se encontraba enterrada en el suelo debido al hechizo del collar, cuando se puso de pie se sacudió el barro, pero se mantuvo callado, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados fuertemente.

La joven suspiró cansada y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, Sesshomaru... ay Dios... uhm... ¿tienes hermanos? ¿Qué opinas respecto a ellos?

Sesshomaru hizo un sonido de superioridad y arrogante respondió:

—Opino que es un despreciable híbrido que no merece la espada que tiene, ya que no es digno de llevarla.

Kagome no tuvo opción más que reír nerviosa, nuevamente...

—¿Y tu Inuyasha? —inquirió temerosa ante la respuesta que este fuera a dar.

—¡Pues yo opino que es un imbécil! Un asesino despiadado, cruel y sin corazón, que no es capaz de tocar a Colmillo de Acero por su falta de bondad.

Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro pesado y apretó los puños, Inuyasha estaba listo para desvainar su espada en cualquier momento.

—¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA! —anunció en voz alta Kagome para que dirigieran nuevamente su atención a ella —Sesshomaru, ¿qué harías para mejorar la relación con tu hermano?

—Matarlo —contestó sin más, frío y rencoroso.

—Eh, Inuyasha...

—Ja, no hace falta que lo preguntes Kagome, la solución sería que el dejara de ser tan idiota, pero como eso no sucederá, debo matarlo igualmente.

La joven maldijo para sus adentros. ¿En qué momento pensó que reunir a estos dos sería buena idea?

—Siguiente. Sesshomaru, si tuvieses que elegir entre tu padre o madre, ¿quién sería? —preguntó Kagome y no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por completo, esa era una pregunta demasiado personal.

—Madre.

—¿Y tu Inuyasha?

—Muy sencillo, madre.

—¡Bien! Veo que tienen algo en común —comentó con las esperanzas de que el ambiente se aminorara un poco pero eso solo logró subir la tensión entre los dos hermanos —. De acuerdo, la siguiente pregunta es el por qué de la elección anterior. ¿Sesshomaru?

—Mi madre no fue una imbécil como mi padre que se dejo matar para salvar a una inútil humana —contestó despiadado y mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—¡No te permitiré que hables así de mi madre, bastardo! —Inuyasha sacó a Colmillo de Acero y Sesshomaru sacó a su espada Bakusaiga.

—Sólo he dicho lo que pienso, hermanito —dijo el yokai utilizando la palabra "hermanito" sin ninguna intención de que sonará cariñoso.

Kagome suspiró.

—¡Morirás, Sesshomaru!

—¿Por qué deben estar peleando todo el tiempo? —se preguntó a si misma Kagome ignorando la pelea de los dos hermanos.

—¡Inténtalo si puedes, medio demonio insignificante!

—¡Ya verás como te voy a destruir!

—Bueno, sólo queda hacer una cosa... —se dijo muy a su pesar la joven humana —Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!

El hanyo cayó fuertemente en el suelo, enterrando con el a su espada.

Kagome alisó su uniforme y cruzó las piernas para proseguir con la entrevista.

—Ahora escuchen, podrán pelear una vez que esto este terminado, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo molesta.

Inuyasha miro a Sesshomaru, pero este ya había guardado su espada, al parecer le parecía estúpido pelearse por algo en lo que el sabía tenía razón. El hanyo lo imito y dispuso su atención en Kagome.

—Bien, esta entrevista esta divida en tres partes: la primera fueron preguntas personales (nombre, gustos, tiempo libre, edad), la segunda es familiar (respecto a sus hermanos y padres) y la tercera... bueno, ehm... falta aclarar que estás preguntas no son mías, así que aquí vamos, la tercera parte es una serie de preguntas sobre, ay, ya lo verán —suspiró sin más.

—¡Pues empieza de una vez para terminar esta tontería rápido!

—Abajo —dijo con una tranquilidad inhumana Kagome, e ignorando por completo a Inuyasha se dispuso a continuar —Sesshomaru... ¿que piensas sobre la actividad sexual a temprana edad? —la joven hizo la pregunta a la velocidad de la luz, casi que no se le entendió y mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de ahogar su vergüenza.

El silencio en el lugar era tan súbito que se podían escuchar los insectos, las respiraciones y hasta el corazón agitado de la pobre Kagome. Eso no era lo peor, Rin y Jaken se encontraban allí, ¿quién iba a salvar al señor Sesshomaru de las preguntas de la pequeña una vez se marcharan de ese lugar?

—Eh... lo entiendo, ¿Inuyasha? —preguntó de igual manera al hanyo.

—Ah, eh... Kagome, yo... ¿qué son ese tipo de preguntas? ¿Estás loca? —preguntó eufórico Inuyasha, estaba rojo como un tomate y sabía claramente porque la joven no lo miraba y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Si no tienes la madurez suficiente para responderlas entonces no lo hagas! ¡TONTO! —respondió esta a gritos, que el resaltara el tipo de preguntas que hacía la hacía sentir muchísimo peor y más avergonzada.

—Es una tontería cometida por humanos jóvenes e idiotas que no se atienen a las consecuencias. Siguiente pregunta y me largaré de aquí —contestó Sesshomaru mirando fijamente a Kagome, como demostrando que esos temas para un yokai no eran más que una tontería. Debía responder para irse de allí rápido, y no lo haría hasta terminar con todas las incómodas preguntas, porque sabía que después Rin le reprocharía su ida y lo menos que quería era volver a tocar ese tema jamás.

—Si... eh —Kagome había quedado sorprendida de que Sesshomaru respondiera, pensó que se pondría de pie y se largaría, pero no, estaba demostrando que era mucho más maduro que su hermano, quien aún seguía colorado. Cuando se dispuso a leer la siguiente pregunta casi se muere. Es más, lo hizo y luego volvió a la vida —La última es... es... ¿practicas relaciones sexuales? Si es así, ¿con qué frecuencia?

De acuerdo, si el silencio antes era matador, ahora era mil millones de veces peor. Inuyasha estaba en blanco y miraba hacía otro lugar, como dando a entender que el nunca iba a responder eso, era la última pregunta y Kagome tenía sus esperanzas en que Sessomaru se animara a responder una última vez como lo había prometido.

—Me largo de aquí —dijo el yokai y se puso de pie, majestuoso como siempre —Andando Rin, Jaken.

La pequeña humana y su sirviente se pusieron de pie y corrieron atrás de el sin decir una palabra.

Kagome se quedo sentada en su lugar mirando la hoja con las respuestas de ambos hermanos. No se atrevía a mirar a Inuyasha, pero cuando lo hizo...

—¿Qué? —se defendió —¡Si piensas que voy a contestar a eso estás loca! ¿Qué clase de cosas aprendes en tu escuela?

Kagome, naturalmente se enfado y avergonzó aun más (si es que era posible).

—¡Ay! —se quejó —¡Tonto, iba a decirte que me iré a mi casa! ¡Por supuesto que no espero que respondas! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTOOOOOOOOO! ¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO! ¡ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y ese fue probablemente el día en el que Inuyasha descubrió el centro de la tierra, pues el "Abajo" de Kagome lo había dicho con tanta fuerza que lo había enterrado muchísimo más de lo habitual. Cuando el hanyo se puso de pie (con algo de dificultad) se dispuso a seguir a Kagome quien ya iba unos pasos bastante lejos de el.

—Espera, ¿cómo que te vas?

—Pues sí, me voy. Tengo que editar la entrevista, ¿o es qué esperas que ponga las barbaridades que los dos dijeron? Además debo entregar esto mañana.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Inuyasha —Tu.. tu... ¿vas a presentar eso en tu escuela?

Kagome frenó en seco.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Para que crees que hice todo esto?

—Uhm... pues pensaba que para ti —comentó inocente rascándose nuevamente una de sus orejas y mirando distraído hacía arriba.

—¿¡PERO ES QUE CREES QUE SOY TAN PERVERTIDA!? —gritó exageradamente Kagome —¿¡ES QUE CREES QUE SOY EL MONJE MIROKU, O QUÉ!?

Inuyasha iba a defenderse (o más bien a atacar) cuando...

—¿Hablan de mi?

—¿Miroku? —se sorprendió Kagome al verlo con Sango, Kirara y Shippo —¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaron?

—Hace mucho tiempo... —contestó este descuidado.

—¿Exacta... exactamente... hace cuanto? —titubeó Kagome.

—Bueno, yo diría que hace exactamente una hora —respondió Sango —. ¿Por qué?

—¿QUÉ? —Kagome pareció fuera de sí y lentamente se alejo caminando como zombie.

—¿Kagome a donde vas?

Pero ella ya estaba camino al pozo y no se paró a escuchar a nadie. Si Miroku y Sango habían llegado hace tanto tiempo, perfectamente Kagome pudo haber entrevistado al monje y no a... Sesshomaru. ¡Ay pero que coraje! Pasar tanta pena en vano... bueno, ahora sólo le quedaba arreglar las respuestas y todo estaría perfecto para mañana, pero, ¿cómo modificar semejantes reacciones por parte de ambos hermanos?

Kagome dio un largo suspiro y se lanzó por el pozo hasta llegar al otro lado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, esa fue la rara entrevista, perdón si no cumple sus expectativas, pero bue... en fin, se que de pronto esperaban que fueran preguntas puramente sexuales pero igual también quería hacer preguntas más normales para aumentar la tensión entre ambos hermanitos y la pobre de Kagome.

Oh y si, estoy consciente de que Inu tuvo como más de mil abajos por parte de Kagome, pero merecidos.

**Eva.**

_PD: __¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de vedad que me animan mucho! Un beso a todos/as :D._


	3. Las preguntas de Rin

**Capítulo II: Las preguntas de Rin.**

Rin iba en el lomo de Ah-Un, mientras que Jaken caminaba a su lado. El señor Sesshomaru iba a la cabeza y estaba en total silencio, su sirviente verde no se atrevía a decir media palabra y rogaba porque la pequeña humana también mantuviese su boca cerrada, bueno y no solo el... el daiyokai también en su interior pedía a los dioses que a esa niñita no se le ocurriera preguntar algo relacionado con esa estúpida entrevista. ¿En qué momento fue que aceptó? Solo por complacerla a ella... ¿quién lo diría? Un ser tan supremo como el perdiendo su tempo en tonterías de humanos. Además, como se le ocurría a esa chica sacerdotisa hacer semejantes preguntas enfrente de una niña pequeña como Rin, debió matarla al instante junto con Inuyasha...

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —escucho que lo llamaba una dulce voz atrás. Él no respondió, pero se detuvo y dejo de caminar sin voltearse a mirarla, eso era sigo de que la escuchaba —¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula y maldijo en su interior.

—Si, Rin —contestó frío y distante como siempre, pero con ella quizá su tono se suavizo un poco, sólo un poco.

Rin sonrió alegre de que su amo le estuviese prestando atención. Por otro lado Jaken estaba al borde de los nervios y moría por gritarle a la niña que se callara.

—¿Por qué se ha ido cuando Kagome le ha hecho la última pregunta? ¿Era algo malo? —preguntó inocente la chiquilla.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar nuevamente sin responder nada, estaba enfadado, no con Rin por supuesto, ella solo era una niña inocente, sino con esa idiota de Kagome, ¿en que le lío lo había metido?

Rin se quedo esperando una respuesta, pero al ver a su amo caminar se dio cuenta de que no la iba a obtener, así que intento por otro lado.

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿qué es tener relaciones sexuales?

Ante la pregunta el daiyokai tuvo que darse la vuelta inevitablemente y encarar la situación, Jaken estaba de todos los colores menos verde.

—Estas muy pequeña para saber eso —contestó simplemente.

Rin, contenta de que su amo le hubiese respondido sonrió alegremente, pero aun no estaba satisfecha, así que hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Y cuando sea una mujer podre saberlo?

«_¿Hasta que punto va la curiosidad de esta niña?_» Se pregunto Sesshomaru.

—Si, Rin.

Rin abrió la boca y soltó un alargado "oh". Ya había pasado un rato y la niña se había callado, pero Sesshomaru alcanzaba a escuchar los murmullos que ella y Jaken se decían. Bueno, qué la lidiara el, ¿no? Todo estaba en silencio hasta que...

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —le llamó Rin.

—¿Qué, Rin? —contestó este.

Para ese entonces la humana se había bajado de Ah-Un y corrió hacía donde estaba su amo hasta quedar a su lado.

—¿Es cierto lo que me dijo el señor Jaken sobre tener relaciones sexuales? —preguntó inocentemente.

Sesshomaru miro por encima de su hombro a su siervo, este al percibir la mirada de su amo gritó y se escondió detrás de Ah-Un. Si, estaba seguro... su amo lo mataría.

—No se lo que te dijo —le informó el daiyokai.

—Pues él me dijo que para tener relaciones sexuales dos personas deben unirse, ¿es eso verdad?

Sesshomaru cerro los ojos y nuevamente maldijo a todo el mundo.

—Si, Rin.

—Oh —contestó esta alargando la palabra, como si estuviera sorprendida y de nuevo... preguntó —. Pero no entiendo algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —suspiro Sesshomaru pesadamente.

—Pues verá —se explico Rin —, si usted y yo estamos unidos todo el tiempo, ¿eso significa que estamos teniendo relaciones sexua...?

—¡No, Rin! —la corto el daiyokai antes de que terminara su vergonzosa pregunta. Entonces dejo de caminar y la niña ya pudo detenerse a respirar, ya que todo ese tiempo había tenido que correr detrás de el para no quedarse atrás y poder mirarlo cuando le hacía las preguntas. Sesshomaru la miro con unos ojos totalmente serios, entonces se dirigió hacía ella.

—No vuelvas a preguntar de el tema —le advirtió —. Ya es suficiente, súbete a Ah-Un y duérmete —le ordenó finalmente.

Cualquiera se hubiera ofendido con la rudeza de sus palabras, pero Rin se sentía inmensamente alegre de que su amo se tomara el tiempo de explicarle cosas que probablemente no quería, o hasta que le dirigiera la palabra, cuando casi la mitad del tiempo ignoraba por completo a Jaken, así que sin protestar se fue corriendo hacía donde estaba el animal, se subió a su lomo y trató de dormir, feliz.

«_Maldita Kagome, esto es lo que me gano por ayudar a humanos patéticos como ella. Si Rin vuelve a hacer una pregunta como esa, la que sufrirá las consecuencias será Inuyasha y esa humana._»

Y así siguieron su viaje Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken, en completo silencio, hasta que después de unas horas...

—¿Señor Sesshomaru?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno decidí hacer este Cap extra gracias al comentario de Sora-Rin111, me gusto tu idea y aquí esta.

**Eva.**


End file.
